


Lady Emerald and the Four Princes

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Many pairings to come, Many tags, Modern AU, fem zoro, little angst, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Roronora Zoro is the only princess of the Emerald Kingdom. Her fathers, Dracule Mihawk and Donquixote Rosinante(Corazon), want her to marry her her true love. But due to unfortunate circumstances, she has to tie the knot with one among the Vinsmoke Kingdom Princes.How will this turn out for our dear princess?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronora Zoro/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Roronora Zoro/Vinsmoke Niji, Roronora Zoro/Vinsmoke Yonji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction: Emerald Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLiberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/gifts), [Dark_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky/gifts), [Whitepillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitepillar/gifts), [Trixree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixree/gifts), [chilymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/gifts), [not_quite_a_pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_quite_a_pencil/gifts).



> Yeah. I wanted to try a fem!Zoro fic due to some inspiration by a few content creators. I really loved their fics and hoped that I can also write something like that.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

The kingdom of Emerald is ruled by Dracule Mihawk and Donquixote Rosinante. They have three sons and one daughter.

The eldest son, Dracule Smoker also known as Smoker the White Hunter, is a very ferocious fighter. His muscular strength and poweress has many coming to admire him for that. He is the next heir to the throne but he is also one of the Commander of their Army. He is very righteous and believes in Justice. He is a very gruff and has a very straight-forward personality. He doesn’t like to show weakness even to his own family. He only shows a bit of his soft side to his younger sister. He is very fond of each and every person of his family and kingdom and will do anything to protect them.

The second son, Trafalger. D Water Law (changed to Dracule Law but he still uses his original surname) also known as The Surgeon of Death, is a very sly strategist and a very skilled doctor. Unlike his brother, Smoker, he mostly focuses on his mind to escape any situation. He has led their Army through very difficult situations. Although he doesn’t depend on his muscle strength doesn’t mean he is a weak fighter. He may not be as powerful as his brother but he can hold his own in a battle. He is a teasing type and very calm type unlike his brother who is very hot headed. People always say that him and Smoker are the polar opposites of each other. He, like Smoker, has a very soft spot for his sister.

Now, for the youngest son, Dracule Percy also known as the Ghost Prince, is a very loud and easily tempted to battle. He is very spoilt (though he insists he is not) and he always wants his way. Although he has grown out of the habit, he still sometimes becomes childish and demands his way. He is a very skilled information seeker(spy). He is one of the best in all the kingdoms. He might be the youngest but he sometimes acts as the eldest just to boss everyone around. Everyone follows him just for the sake of it and also for fun. He is like a mix of his two other brothers, but he refuses that he is not. He, like the others, has a weakness for his sister (though he vehemently denies it.)

Now, time for the princess, Dracule Zoro also known as the Emerald princess. She is very beautiful. She is praised for her beauty and selfless nature everywhere. She is also known that she is a forest nymph. She is a half-tomboy and half-girly girl. She is very sweet and kind. She, unlike the other princesses, has had a little bit of training in defending herself as she doesn’t like to be defenceless. She isn’t allowed to date because of her overprotective family. Hell, she doesn’t even know the word ‘’dating’’ or ‘’kissing’’ and honestly, she isn’t even interested. She was always told that she doesn’t need to learn ‘’these things’’, so she didn’t. Her brothers and fathers are helplessly wrapped around her little finger but she is totally oblivious to it.

Now, onto the parents of these wonderful children.

Dracule Mihawk, is hailed as the World’s Greatest Swordsman, and he holds true to his title. He is a stoic man and very taciturn. He rules very justly and is famed for being one of the ‘’Seven Warlords of the World.’’ He is good friends with the other Warlords but the people he is closest to are Donquixote Doflamingo, Sir Crocodile and Kuma among the Warlords. He is also friends with Monkey. D Dragon and Vinsmoke Judge. His childhood friend is Red-Hair Shanks, who is one of the four Yonkos of the World.

Next is the ‘’queen’’ of the Emerald Kingdom, Donquixote Rosinate, the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo. He is a very happy and go-lucky kind of guy. He is also praised for having a very feminine appearance despite being a man. He is a natural nurturer and a great parent. Though he is very clumsy, he is surprisingly good in battle. He is famed for defeating many powerful opponents. His big brother, Doffy (as he is affectionately called by his close ones), is very and I mean very protective of his younger brother. Even when he was dating one of his ‘’very close friends’’ he still threatened to completely obliterate Mihawk if he even thinks of hurting or making his little brother cry. That was the first time Mihawk ever saw Doflamingo as a man to be scared of.

The Emerald Kingdom will be facing many hurdles and surprises along the way. Let's see what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah... as you can guess this is not an update but I'm just writing this to say that now this story will be continued in my "One piece One shots (Maybe) " work.

That's all I wanted to say. Sorry to disappoint.😅😢

I MIGHT be able to update tomorrow because my relatives are coming over and I would be just holed up in my room because I don't want to see my aunt (Family issues) I will try my BEST to update.

Thank you so much. You nice, keep going!

**Author's Note:**

> That is, it for The Emerald Kingdom characters.  
> Next will be the Introduction to Vinsmoke Kingdom.  
> And after that, The Ruby Kingdom (Monkey. D Dargon)  
> And then Citirine Kingdom (Bellemere).
> 
> Comments and Kudos and always appreciated!


End file.
